


The Sound of an old House

by potato4power



Series: Giggles in the dark [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Child Abuse, Child Death, Childhood, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Ghost Klaus, Ghosts, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, My First Fanfic, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potato4power/pseuds/potato4power
Summary: Where Reginald started giving pills to Vanya after she kills one of her siblingsorAU-Kid Ghost KlausThe perspective of the Hargreeves of living with a ghost
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Grace Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Giggles in the dark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650385
Comments: 50
Kudos: 316





	1. The One with the noises at night

The Hargreeves mansion was an old house, and like all the old houses you could sometimes hear noises, normally these noises could be explained logically as the creaking of doors and wood on the floor - but there were some noises that Five did not know how to explain.

Sometimes in the middle of the night he would wake up to the sound of something that seemed steep, but when Five got up to see which one of his siblings was steps running down the hall at 3 a.m.

Only to be faced with an empty and dark hall with no signs of any of the resident of the mansion.

Other times he heard crying-like noises - not that it was strange to hear in the mansion - after each individual training it was normal to hear the cry of one of his siblings.  
What was strange in the fact was that the sound seemed to be coming from the room to the besides of Seven’s, which was always locked-

And

Forever

Empty

The room belonged to his late brother Number4 who died falling from the stairs at the age of 4.  
But it couldn’t be coming from Four's room.

There is a logical explanation for the noises.

Five would find it some day.


	2. The One with no tears and giggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Number One was 7 years old he heard giggles

The Hargreeves mansion had exactly 42 rooms and 19 bathrooms, it occupied an entire square block  
Number One's favorite place was the greenhouse  
He liked to be surrounded by the warmth that was always present in the room, he loved to read surrounded by the plants that accumulated in the greenhouse

This was his happy place in the house  
Not that he was not a happy child

He was

Clearly

But

Somedays days after individual training or a fight with one of his siblings - usually Number Two - he couldn't help but feeling a little sad and overwhelmed.  
But he couldn't let his feelings show to others.

He is Number One, he is supposed to be the strongest and bravest, Dad was counting on him to be an example for his siblings.  
The last time his Dad saw one of them crying, it wasn’t a great day.

Number Six is the softest of his siblings even though his powers are the most dangerous of all of the them. Six is always in his room with his head stuck in his book of the week, but that day his introvert brother was playing a game of tag with Number Two running around the mansion when he knocked and broke the biggest vase of the mansion . Six tried to hide the broken pieces of the vase but Dad always knows everything that happens.

Then after dinner he called all of them to ask who broke the vase and Six- the softest of them- started crying on the spot.  
Dad was so disappointed at his brother's behavior and repressed him in front of everyone.

Dad said that they were too old to cry for every little thing, that they were no longer little children. He said that crying was not allowed because it was an unnecessary sign of weakness that he would not accept.

And Number Six was punished with extra training for a month

Dad was always right

That's why Number One decided at the age of 7 that he couldn't show weakness. He was supposed to save the world one day. Heroes couldn’t be weak.  
He had to make his Dad proud.

But

There are some days- very little and far apart-that he gets a little sad 

So when those very little and far apart days happen he comes to the greenhouse, it is the perfect place for him to be alone and relax without any of his siblings around.

No Number Two with his annoying knifes, No Number Three's girly games of playing house or dress up, No Number Five’s questioning and incessant investigations about little noises he heard in the middle of the night, No Number Six’s cries and sadness that made him feel terrible, No Number Seven's violin or whatever she does the whole day.

He was at peace in his happy place. Where he could relax and be himself without worrying about disappointing his Dad.

But even is his favorite place in the whole mansion was not perfect.

It isn’t the smell of fertilizer or the insects that craw all over his small collection of toys that he keeps hidden there.

It was the noise, he would hear sometimes when the greenhouse was in absolute silent, some days it sounded like small footsteps or a giggle of a small child.

The last one kind of reminded him of Number Four and the thought of that would make him feel really sad. 

They were so small when Four died that was very hard to remember real memories of him.

One remembers Four being full of energy, always doing little bets with Number Two, playing all of Number Three's girly games with a big smile, asking a million questions just to annoy Number Five , hugging Number Six whenever he was sad, inviting Number Seven to play with them.

Remembering Four makes his heart hurt and his eyes to fills with tears that he refuses to let fall.

His brother was just one in a series of small pieces of his fading memories and those times with the cheerful little boy would never happen again.

Remembering Four makes him cry and crying is weakness  
So even though his favorite place in the whole mansion was not perfect but he tries to ignores the noises because its probably just his imagination or noise of old houses like his Dad always tells Number Five.

Dad was always right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the support and comments   
> It’s gonna have more chapters and Im already writing the point of view of a little ghost.....so stay tuned for more 😁


	3. The One with books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the age of 10 ,before he got a real name Ben aka Number Six notice weird things.

Number Six doesn’t like conflict, this was a remarkable fact of his personality, but in his life he couldn’t have the luxury of not being in the middle of some kind of conflict.  
Living in a house with 3 brothers and 2 sisters, it was difficult not to have a conflict, they always ended up fighting, either for who would use the bathroom first in the morning or who would arrive first at the top of the stairs in training.

He hated conflict, because whenever he got between his sibling's fights and bickering, he would end up feeling frustrated and anxious, which led him to start feeling the familiar stir of the monster that lived in his abdomen and could feel them starting to move, anxious to be released of Six's body and end the fighting in the most violent way. They are getting stronger as he grows.

So he tried to stay as far away from any conflict as possible, even if it meant staying away from his siblings and isolating himself at the most empty part of the house.  
It was the safest alternative for everyone.

Being alone didn't bother him so much, he was used to be on his own. Six was alone but he didn't feel lonely, because he knew he could go to any of his brothers' rooms and he wouldn't be rejected. He is pretty sure Seven’s eyes would fill up with joy if any one of his sibling went to her room.

But the reclusion was the safest alternative.

Just imagining his monster attacking any of his siblings left him with a terrible goosebumps and his eyes filled with tears when he thought about losing another member of his family.

They have already lost Four.

Six always felt bad whenever he remembered his brother. They were so small when he died.

Even though he is the one with the best memory among his family, Six only had few fuzzy memories of Four. He did not recall any specific moment when he had spent with Four, but Six remembered the feeling of happiness he felt on those moments.

When he thought of Four, he knew that isolating himself was the best way to ensure that all his brothers and sisters remained alive.  
So he spent most of his free time alone in the mansion's library.

The library was one of the largest rooms in the mansion, with large windows that lit up the huge shelves filled with old books. The smell of old books always brought him a strange comfort. The feeling of the pages on his hands gave him a simple pleasure.

As he read, Six lost himself in the thousands of books, his mind finally became calm, free from the anxieties and fears that haunted him and the monster in his stomach stopped moving, no longer pushing to be free . In those moments, time did not exist, all that mattered was the knowledge provided by the books.

However, time still continued to exist.

His Mother rang the bell announcing the end of free time and the real world came back to exist.

The sound of the bell indicated the return to the endless training that he and his brothers went through every day.

The sound of the bell indicated the return of the monster from its stomach.

The sound of the bell indicated the end of freedom.

And the continuation of another normal day at the mansion.

Six and his brothers ran to their rooms to put on their uniforms and start the training day.

Training usually consists of a race through the longest flight of stairs of the mansion- which Six always comes last- followed by laps around the mansion's backyard and then a sparing sessions among them, followed by the collective training of their powers and the individual training of each one according to their day of the week - on Wednesdays their father chose one of them for an extra training session and on Sunday they were released early.

At the end of the days he felt exhausted, both emotionally and physically. Some days he was so exhausted that his body simply shutdown when he touched the bed, on other days he could only cry after long training sessions.

His mind so stunned that sleeping was almost impossible.

But most of the nights, he just wrapped himself in his blanket and wept silently - he didn't want to disturb his siblings' sleep.

He hated the nonsense competition on the stairs, he hated the pain in his legs when he ran through the mansion, he hated the injuries he got from fighting his brothers and he hated his powers more than anything.

His stupid power, God he hated his powers so much, they only served to cause pain and death.

The morning after those tired nights, strange things were happening. It started with little things, a pen on the floor, a notebook out of place, at first Six thought he was overthinking - like the people hiding in Five's room - but over time, it was becoming more frequent.The limit was when he started waking up several nights in a row to the sound of a books falling from his small bookcase.

If a book fell on the floor it wasn’t unusual, Six likes to leave the windows open most of the nights and sometimes the wind ends up knocking one thing or two, totally normal.  
The strange thing was that every night the same 3 objecst would fall to the floor. Three dusty old books that he hasn’t open in years.

One of them was a book that Pogo had given each of his siblings to help them deal with the lost of Number Four. At the time they didn’t have a real notion of death and instead of talking about it their Father simply told them to read the book in their respective rooms.

The other two items were also books from his childhood, silly children's books that were his favorites when he was a kid. At the time he was still starting to learn how to read and had the habit of reading to his siblings-usually Number Four.

It was very strange that these books always fell on nights when he was feeling in the lowest.

Very strange.

When trying to tell his siblings about what happened only to his concerns be met with furrowed brows and judgmental eyes-Except for Five, who assumed it was a proof of the people secret living in the mansion.

And so Number Six was in the library looking for some book that could give him an explanation for the unconventional events in his room.

After 2 weeks of researching for academic and fictional books he came up with some possible theories.

Theory number 1: Your room was somewhat crooked, a factor that together with the wind created an environment conducive to your things falling.

It was a logical solution if you ignored the fact that the same books always fell even when moved.

Theory 2: The mansion was haunted.

It was not the most logical theory he came up with, but it was the one that best fit with events.

Six did not know what to believe and the conflict in his mind was starting to feel frustrated and anxious.

God, how he hated conflict.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo a littler ghost is getting stronger.
> 
> Hey guys just a little warning, its gonna take some time to update a new chapter cuz life is getting harder ( my exams are coming).


	4. The One with the missing thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:At age 13 before Five runs away, Allison turns a little paranoid searching her most precious object

The Hargreeves do not have many objects of their own - correction -The Hargreeves children do not have objects of their own, because according to their Dad, material objects beyond those provided by him are a waste of money and a distraction from their mission to save the world.

That is why the few objects acquired by each of them as the years go by are treated with much care, they have an unspoken agreement to not share those things.

Vanya had her beloved violin, a great companion that would not never leave her hands, playing every day for hours.

Ben had his books, it was difficult to see him without being stuck in one of them.

Five had chalk and a large wall in the room, on which he wrote his theories and equations that were never erased even with the mother's thorough cleaning.

Diego had his knife collection, all taken care of daily.

Luther had his records and model airplanes, passions that the leader of the group does not expose with great ease.

Those objects are small symbols of individuality - which according to your father were unnecessary and dangerous for their function.

For Allison, her father's speech was pure hypocrisy.

If material objects were so unnecessary why her father, one of the most eccentric billionaires in the world, would have so many of them.

If material objects were dangerous why all the rest of the world had it.

But she knew well that she should hide her frustrations. There’s nothing good about showing emotions in front of her father. It only led to more training and punishments for demonstrating weakness, because they are supposed to be heroes and all that crap.

She doesn’t really care that much about that part of the job.

What she really cares about the eyes of their fan when they saved the day. Allison loves having fans that adore her, interviews with cameras focusing on her and photoshoots that are displayed all over magazines.

Well…is not just her, because with being a part of The Umbrella Academy means that she has to share the spotlight with her siblings, because the media sees them as a true team of superheroes and as part of a team they are not allowed to be invidious.

It sucks to be outshined by her siblings as all of the media sees her as The Girl of the team.

Allison is so much more than that and someday she will show it.

But right now Number Three is just a really tired, she just came back after a day of individual training, her throat is hurting so bad all she want is to go to bed, but as she enters her room Allison pauses and finds herself noticing something stange, she continues to look around at her room

And then it its her

It’s missing

It cant be

no

No

**NO**

She needs to find it.

And so she begins to tears her room apart looking for her most precious possession.

She doesn’t care about the pens falling as she opens every drawer of her desk, she doesn’t care about the clothes on the floor as she looks in her closet, she doesn’t care about the mess she is making, because it must be somewhere in the room and she needs to find it.

She needs to find it

She can feel her eyes filling with tears as she looks around her room for the second time and finds nothing.

Allison sits on the floor thinking in any places it could be.

When it hits her, maybe it is not here because someone took it

Maybe one of her siblings took it. If it was one of them, who could it be?

Luther?

Too much of a goody two shoes

Ben?

No way

Five...?

Hmm, maybe?

Vanya?

She is just too quiet and timid to steal something from her right?

Diego?

It must be him, Allison thinks as she runs to find the thief. Number Two likes to play pranks but normally those are played on Luther or Five or this could be his way of getting revenge on the other day that Allison rumor him into talking like a frog for one hour after he walked on her doing her Oscar speech on bedroom.

If this is his way of getting revenge he is way off line.

As she reaches Diego’s door, Alisson stops and start planning a way of getting it back. If she just ask him to give it back he will probably just deny having it.

She can rumor him to give it to her but her throat is still hurting too much because of the private training. She needs to find a way of asking him without talking too much.She can do it.

Alisson puts a kind smile on her face and knocks on her brother’s door and without is replay, she enters. She finds Diego still on his uniform laying lazily on his bed, sharping one of his many knives, something he usually does when bored. He looks up at her, annoyed by her interruption

“What do you want” Diego asks, looking back at his knives

“I just wanted to spend some time with my brother, it’s been so long since we spend some quality time just the two of us”Allison spoke, forcing the worlds out of her throat.Fuck that hurt so much.

“What do you want Alisson?” Diego ask grunting, starting to lose his patience 

“Nothing” She replays quickly, trying to smooth her brother’s suspicions

“Allison just tell me want you want and get out I’m busy ”Diego says, finally dropping his knives and really paying attention at her.

Allison tries not to roll her eyes at her brother’s response. He sharps his knives every day, there’s no way he needs so much time of his day dedicated to it

“ I just want so spend some time with my favorite brother” Allison says with a tight smile on her face, expecting to finally reach Diego’s friendly side, only to be met with a firm glare of her brother, looking unimpressed by her attempt of sisterhood . Ok, this isn’t working, she really needs to work on that some other day. Maybe she needs to go back to plan A.

“Did you go into my room?” Allison demands, dropping her smile.

“No…Why would I go into your room? Is this why you are here? Some “eye for one eye” bullshit?” Diego replies pointing his knife at her.

“Really?”

“I don’t need to prove nothing to you but no, I didn’t “says Number Two “Just go away”

“Someone took something from my room”

“Well, there’re other 4 people in this house you know”

Allison stares at him, not believing for one second.

**“IT.WASNT.ME** ” Diego exclaims, looking close to throwing his knives at her.

As she opens her mouth to replay, only to be interrupted by a knock on the door as Luther enters the bedroom.

“Hey,” he said, his eyes flickering between Allison and Diego. “What are you guys doing?”

“None of your business Luther “Diego says, getting more frustrated as one more person invades his room.

“You are yelling pretty loud”

“Diego stole something from me” Allison accuses

As both of them stare at Diego but that only gets him angrier

“I-I-I. DIDN’T. DO . **ANYTHING** “screams Diego at theirs faces, finally losing his temper and throwing his knives in the tiny space between Luther and herself.

“I KNOW YOU DIDT IT” Allison exclaims back at him,not caring about how it hurts her throat, not scaring away from the possibility of many other knives being throw at her.

“Ally I really think he didn’t do anything, maybe you misplaced it” Luther says, tying to calm the situation.

“No I didn’t” Allison whispers, feeling the tears burning into her eyes.

“Hey it ok, I’m going to help you find it ok?”Luther tells her as he holds her hand leading her away from Diego’s bedroom and back to her bedroom. When they reach the door, Luther stares at the mess that she made just minutes ago in clear disbelief.

“So what is it? “Luther ask, eyes darting everywhere judging her mess

“Miss Barbara” Allison whispers, still standing in the doorway, thinking if she should go back and rumor Number Two.

“Your doll?” Said Luther staring her with some surprise, He didn’t expect such a childish attitude of her, but Allison didn’t care about his judgment, she Just needed to find Miss Barbara.

“So you gonna help me find it”Allison says with a serious face,sitting on her bed ,trying to get more comfortable so she could sketch a new plan.

“Hmm…Sure…I think we can rule out your room”Said Luther while poking the pile of clothes scattered around her floor.

“I think Vanya took it”

“Vanya?”

“Yes, Vanya.”

“Ally, I don’t think Vanya would do that, she is not a thief.”

“Exactly! No one would suspect tiny little lousy Vanya, she could get away with anything and nobody would see it.” Alisson can already picture it in her head, little Vanya stealing her doll when Alisson is away on her training, devilish smiling with Diego as they do a villainous laugh thinking that they had carried out their revenge plans.

“I really don’t think she would steal a doll, even when we were little she didn’t play with dolls”says Luther not really getting along with her suspicions.

“Its an act of revenge Luther, she probably is working with Diego”

“Yeah…. That doesn’t sound like her either”

“Ok ok, maybe you are right, so that leave Ben, Five, Dad and you”

“ME”Luther exclaims, hurt by her accusations.

“Maybe this is your plan to not look as a suspect and cover your tracks” Allison looks at her brother with suspicions.

“Allison you are taking it way too far”

“AM I?!?!”Allison angry whisper, her throat is hurting too bad at this point to speak any louder than a whisper but is enough to reach Luther’s hears.

“You tore you room apart, annoyed Diego, tries to accuse Vanya of stealing an old doll that you don’t even play anymore. I think it’s time for you to stop.”

“ It’s not just a doll.I t’s Four’s doll, I don’t remember what he looked like, his voice or anything else but I remember that he loved that doll a-and when I look at it I don’t feels so bad about not remembering my dead brother cuz I have something of his with me , sorry for wanting to keep the one thing that I remember of him” Alisson finally confess looking ashamed as she tells the cause of her obsession and paranoia. She knows sometimes she can be selfish and superficial but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t love her siblings.

“Oh…I’m sorry Ally”Luther says, looking lost at her confession.

“Just go”Allison whisper coldly.

Luther tries to console her but Number Three tells him that she want to be alone, as she heard the door closing the door, finally letting the tears fall from her eyes, she covers herself with the bedding still in her uniform, feeling numb as the tears continuous to fall, crying not from the lost of the doll but from the lost of the few loving memories of her siblings, with a great feeling of sadness Allison cries helself to sleep.

The next morning, she wakes up at 6 am sharp as usual but instead preparing herself for breakfast Allison finds hard to get out of her bed, still grieving the lost of her only memory. She knows that not leaving her room would lead to be punish by her father but she couldn’t find herself to care, too lost in the numbness.

She is shook out of her thoughts by a knock on her door as her Mother enters her bedroom.

“Allison, dear don’t leave your toy at the door, some of you sibling may try and fall.” Her mother says with her usual robotic smile, showing in her hands the missing doll.

When Allison sees Miss Barbara on her hands she jumps out of bed to takes the doll from her mother's hands and hugs it tightly.

She doesn’t care who has found the doll ,she is just happy with her most precious asset back in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been too long but I'm alive and working on this fic.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfic and english is not my native language  
> Please tell me if it sucks

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sic Semper Tyrannis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717266) by [Vexfulfolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexfulfolly/pseuds/Vexfulfolly)
  * [Sit Still and Look Pretty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547828) by [Le_kunokimchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_kunokimchi/pseuds/Le_kunokimchi)




End file.
